


On Screen Chemistry

by anyrei



Series: Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Actor!Dean, M/M, actor!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: Dean meets his new co-star.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029360
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	On Screen Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story :D. Beta-ed by my lovely t-rex aka [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) (throws naked Inias at her)

**On Screen Chemistry**

"Have you worked with him before?" Chuck asked as he leaned back in his shabby director's chair, holding a script in one hand and a coffee in the other. He always drank too much coffee and Dean was sure this was his eighth cup.

"Castiel Novak?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have no idea who that is, to be honest. But Sam told me I would like him. And he is usually right about that."

“He is pretty good. When Sam suggested him to me, I looked him up. I think he will be perfect for playing your love interest,” Chuck stated in between a few sips of his coffee. Some of it dripped on his script but he didn’t seem to mind. Judging from the look of the paper, that didn’t happen the first time either.

“Well we will see how the cold read goes today.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck before he asked the question that had really been on his mind. “So you’re really going there? Making Jensen canonically bisexual?”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “We’ve talked about this. It’s a brilliant idea. You said you were okay with it.”

Dean held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “I am. Seriously. It’s just… I don’t know... was that always the plan? For my character?”

The way Chuck hid his face behind the cheap styrofoam cup was answer enough. “Well… no… but things are changing. And I want this to be progressive. And the show’s ratings are dropping so the producers wanted a bold change.”

Well, at least he was honest. Dean stretched his arms over his head and nodded. “Alright then.” He yawned; four hours of sleep last night just wasn’t enough. 

When he heard a commotion from the door he looked up and noticed Sam opening the door to the studio set. He was joined by another man; probably Castiel Novak.

Dean could feel his breath escaping when the man got closer. He was immediately caught by the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, reminding him of the ocean or the sky or something equally beautiful. He had messy dark hair and sexy five o’clock stubble framing lips, that felt like a sin just to look at. He swallowed dryly when the man reached out his hand, his voice as deep as if he had gargled with rocks, “Hello, Dean. I’m Cas Novak.”

_ Fuck. _

Dean blinked a few times, knowing he was staring before he caught himself and quickly took Cas’s strong hand, shaking it. “Hi, I’m Dean. Um, which you already know… um, hi.”  _ Oh my god… awkward much? _

He hoped the charming smile was saving him, but Cas just raised his right eyebrow.  _ Fuck, that looked sexy and all kinds of dominant. _

“I’m looking forward to working with you,” Cas replied finally, his voice softer and accompanied by a nice smile.

_ Oh man…  _ Dean was already crushing hard on his future co-worker. “Yeah, me too.” He gave him another charming smile, gesturing at Chuck. “Should we start with a read through? You need a script?”

“No, I already learned the lines on my way.”

Chuck looked as impressed as Dean was feeling. “Alright, we’ll start in scene two where Misha just rescued Jensen from nearly getting run over by a car. I’m looking for a lot of staring and chemistry.”

Dean gave Chuck a nod before he turned to Cas again.  _ Geez _ , the staring bit would be very easy to do. It was really hard to look away from Cas.

Cas suddenly shifted his stance, giving Dean such an intense look that the air between them seemed to crackle. Dean licked over his suddenly way too dry lips, and his breathing hitched. “Are you alright?” Cas asked in a soft and deep voice, that he apparently had decided to give his character Misha.

“Um, yeah. Fuck, thank you. That was a close call.” It was easy to play himself as being breathless. The tension between them was palpable. 

“Way too close. I didn’t get the number plate. I… just saw the car heading at full speed towards you.” Cas gave him a shocked look. “Was that intentional?”

“I… yeah… got a few death threats this week… Um, sorry… I, I’m Jensen. I’m a detective.” He held out his hand, his eyes never leaving the endless blue ones of his co-worker.

“Misha. I just moved into the neighborhood. I’m a doctor.” Cas stepped closer, his hand reaching out as he softly touched Dean’s forehead. “You’re injured. But not from now…”

“I got into a fight at the station early. A perp attacked me. Clocked me with a flower vase, if you can believe it.” He gave Cas a smile, enjoying the feel of his fingers against his skin. It left a nice tingling sensation.

“I want to take a closer look. Would you come up to my apartment?” Cas asked a little breathlessly. 

Dean swallowed dryly before he nodded, “Yeah… yeah, that’s, um, nice of you. Thank you.”

The smile he received made his heart stumble. Dean just couldn’t look away, and it felt like he was drowning in Cas’s eyes.

“Wow!” Chuck interrupted them, showing them his arm. “Look at the goosebumps! You two are incredible!”

Dean couldn’t stop grinning, giving Cas a shy look before he nodded. “Chuck, I think you were right before. This was a fucking brilliant idea.”

~~~~~ ++++ ~~~~~

It had been a few days since Cas had started on set, and Dean couldn’t help but tail him like a horn dog. Not that Cas seemed to mind. He even seeked him out on his own, so Dean took that as a good sign.

Every second they spent together, Dean could feel the tension between them rising, the air almost crackling with electricity. He knew he was falling hard but he had no idea if Cas was feeling it, too. The man was really hard to read.

“Dean? Are you listening?” Cas suddenly asked, softly touching his arm. 

“Um, sorry.” Dean tried to remember what Cas had asked. He knew it had been a question, but Dean had been too busy staring at Cas’s eyes to listen. So… no judgement.

“I asked if you want to come over. I have beer and I plan on making a pizza from scratch,” Cas repeated his question with a grin.

Being alone at home with Cas? How was that even a question. “Yes!”  _ Okay, maybe less enthusiastic? Creeper.  _ He cleared his throat, “I mean, yeah sure. Should we go now?”

Cas laughed at that and it was really nice to hear. “Yeah, I mean, we’re done for the day. That’s why I’m asking.” He tilted his head and looked at Dean. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Just a lot on my mind,” Dean replied vaguely as he followed Cas to his car.

“Anything you wanna talk about?” Cas asked softly.

Dean shrugged and gave him a wink. “Maybe later. With a beer.”

~~~~~ ++++ ~~~~~

The pizza smelled delicious and it was fun helping Cas, sharing little touches as they spread the toppings over the dough. It didn’t make it to the oven though. 

Cas was standing behind him, as he showed him how he wanted to cut the bell pepper, his strong arms encasing Dean. When Dean turned a little their faces were incredibly close, Cas’s warm breath grazing Dean’s lips.

He couldn’t hold back any longer when Cas froze and his breathing hitched, his eyes darting down to Dean’s lips. Dean surged forward, drawing Cas into a passionate kiss that quickly escalated. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s hip and turned them around, pushing Dean onto the table behind them as he slotted himself in between Dean’s legs. “Fuck,” he breathed against Dean’s lips. “Been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you.”

Dean groaned as he pressed his forehead against Cas’s, his fingers roaming the broad chest and arms. “Me, too. You have no idea.”

Cas smirked at him. “Guess we don’t need to worry about on-screen chemistry?”

“I do want to make a chemistry joke so badly, but my dick overtook my brain and you really need to take me,” Dean breathed out, his eyes lingering on dilated blue ones.

In the end he still didn’t come up with a chemistry joke but  _ fuck _ , Dean didn’t care anymore. All that mattered was lying in the arms of that fucking beautiful man, feeling like he was on top of the world.


End file.
